You never know what life brings you
by Ai Tatsuya
Summary: Kagami,The Generation Of Miracles,Seirin,and Kaijo has a interesting ey made a contract way back in the Edo is pact made Kagami (the present one) choose who will be his,(Yes,You heard me.e one problem is...Kagami is a exorcist!Half of the Generation of Miracles are demons while the others are gods! How will this twisted fate turn out!More characters end
1. Chapter 1

A very, very long time ago there was a demon fox who was injured very deeply. So deeply that he attempted suicide. Well... That was before he met a demon exorcist who was wondering around in his garden. "What are you doing in my garden?", the demon fox fiercely grumbled. "Hmm?", the exorcist smiled warmly," Just wondering around".

Demon Fox POV

Is this guy serious? The demon fox was definitely startled. No human is _this_ kind to demons. "What's your name?". Ugh... This is why I hate humans... Why are they so shocked just by asking what their name was? "Never mind", I mumbled. Its too much trouble anyway. Why am i bother- "My name is Kagami Daisuke". Huh? "What?". "I said, I'm Kagami Daisuke. And yours?". "Um... Uh... Right. My name is Aomine Nakamura...". "Nakamura huh?", Daisuke gave a small chuckle, "Middle Village". "Don't laugh at me!". It's embarrassing...However... Its kind of amusing. "Oh shit! I totally forgot! Sorry Nakamura. I forgot the appointment! Farewell!"

Demon Exorcist POV

It's hard not to snicker! You should have seen the look on his face when I smiled at him. Poor child~ "What's your name?". I stumbled back. Personally, its pretty stunning in my defence. No demon has asked my name. "Never mind". Uh oh. "My name is Kagami Daisuke". "What?" "I said my name is Kagami Daisuke. And yours?" "Um... Uh... Right. My name is Aomine Nakamura...". "Nakamura huh?", i snickered; trying to suppress the laughter but of course; I failed, "Middle Village". Its so fun teasing him! It feels like Talking to Himuro!... Huh?.. wait...Himuro... HIMURO?! "Oh shit! I totally forgot! Sorry Nakamura. I forgot the appointment! Farewell!"

Daisuske ran up to half a kilometer when something caught his eye. He saw a giant man, standing there, staring at the picture. Without even knowing what he was doing, he went up to the place where the man stood. "May i ask...what are you doing?". The giant man flinched. "Eh?~ Who are you?~".

Daisuke POV

What the?!- Are you kidding me? "Hey~ Are you listening to me?~". Huh? Oh.. Right. "Um...Sorry. My name is Kagami Daisuke. What's yours?".

Giant Man POV?~

A HEM! Are you serious? Ugh. He isn't listening to me! "Hey~ Are you listening to me?~". "Um...Sorry. My name is Kagami Daisuke. What's yours?". What? Ugh. Too troublesome! Why not? "Hm?~ My name is Murasakibara Jun.".

Normal POV

"So... Um... Jun. Why were you staring the picture on the wall? But before that...". Daisuke took a _very_ deep breath, walked closer to Jin, and suddenly opened in eyes. "Why were you in the middle of nowhere? Why are you staring at the picture of a dog Himuro had (that got lost 1 day ago)? Why are you that tall? Why are you so childish? Why are you eating a huge bag namashi?!", Daisuke bombarded him with questions.

"Hey be quiet will you?~ I got them from Akachin". "Um.. Excuse me but who is this 'Akachin' You are talking about?". "Oh?~ Right. You don't know huh?~ Akachin is the counselor of the king. Not only that but he is a amabie. Well, he and Midochin who is a tengu~.", Jin said while munching in some namashi. "Midochin?", Daisuke asked.

Jin's POV

Ugh!- So annoying! "Midochin?". WHY?! AKACHIN WHY DID YOU SEND ME HERE?! "Hey! Listening?". I jerked slightly. "Eh?~ Midochin is a tengu His real name is Midorima Arashi. And Akachin's real name is Akashi Masaru".

Daisuke POV

Huh? Did he said tengu? And this 'Akachin' is a amabie? Hm?.. What the?- I squinted in the picture. There was little Himuro in his mothers arms... Sorry~ I got carried away when I.. Well I think... I saw a white aura. You see, when there is a white aura, it often means its a god. But _white_ aura means he/she is a hakuja no myojin. But that not possible right...?

Huh? Wait... Himuro... HIMURO! I FORGOT ABOUT HIMURO YET AGAIN! AM I A MORON!?

Normal POV

"Bye Jin! I totally forgot about Himuro. BYE!", Daisuke yelledwhile running faster and faster every minute. "K~", Jin replied, but later whispered, "But I'm actually a zennyo ryuo"

"Himuro? Are you home?". Daisuke entered the Himuro shrine. The Himuro shrine is the most respected but the most yokai surrounded shrine. Suddenly he bumped into something... Or should I say bumped into _someone._ "Hello. You must be Kagami-kun. Please change into the white kimono and go where the pond is located".

"WHA?- WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU IN HIMURO'S SHRINE? WHY ARE YOU ORDERING ME? HOW DO YOU KNOW HIMURO LIVES HERE?". Daisuke was just as surprised as angry. Who was this guy who-.

Daisuke's POV

Ah.. My head hurts... "Kagami-kun?". Ugh... "Are you a yo... kai?" Of course he isn't. But why do I feel so uneasy?

Normal POV

The boy simply stared at Daisuke with the hint of : How are you? Are you okay? Are you crazy? This is absurd. "Yes...", the boy murmured hesitantly, "By the way, my name is Kuroko Masaki. Nice to meet you Kagami-kun". "Yes..."

Daisuke POV (Yet again~ XD)

"Yes...", the boy murmured hesitantly, "By the way, my name is Kuroko Masaki. Nice to meet you Kagami-kun". "Yes..." Er... Wait a sec... I need to gather my thoughts... "Chi... Roko-chi... Kuroko-chi!", a loud, annoying voice squealed.

Normal POV

A blonde lad with beautiful pale skin with dazzling brownish yellow eyes tackled Masaki with a tight squeeze. "Takeshi-kun I can't breath", the young boy wheezed. "Ah! Sorry Sorry." ,the blonde boy apologized while folding his hands. He felt another presence in the room. He turned to look at Masaki. "Who are you?".


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel Part 2

Previously in the earlier chapter...

A blonde lad with beautiful pale skin with dazzling brownish yellow eyes tackled Masaki with a tight squeeze. "Takeshi-kun I can't breath", the young boy wheezed. "Ah! Sorry Sorry." ,the blonde boy apologized while folding his hands. He felt another presence in the room. He turned to look at Masaki. "Who is he?".

Daisuke had a hard time believing this. In fact, his incredulous look on his face explained it all. "I'm asking: who are you?". The blonde boy slowly walked over where he was and stopped. All of a sudden, the boy jumped onto a tree, came behind Daisuke and held a knife right below his neck. For a moment, Daisuke seemed alarmed. Then, he thought: "If these guys know that I'm very weak, they'll beat the crap out of me!". So he thought of a plan. At first, he gave a small chuckle.

Then, he bursted into laughter. Masaki widened his eyes. In that same moment, Takeshi (the blonde boy) was so shocked that he stumbled back, his back faced onto the wall. The two strangers watched as Daisuke slowly regained his breath. He put one hand on his head while the other on his hips. "Ok", Daisuke's dark and serious voice had a strange warm and light feeling, "My name is Kagami Daisuke". He went where the blondy was. He then gave a hand.

Of course, the boy cautiously took the hand and had stood up." Takeshi-kun, you can't conclude what Kagami-kun did to me. First off, relax~". Masaki's eye's twitched when he saw a black aura while he said this. He knew something was wrong. Takeshi, dumbfounded, look shocked. What exactly did did he saw?!


	3. Chapter 3

Sequel part 3...

Previously on the story...

Of course, the boy cautiously took the hand and had stood up." Takeshi-kun, you can't conclude what Kagami-kun did to me. First off, relax~". Masaki's eye's twitched when he saw a black aura while he said this. He knew something was wrong. Takeshi, dumbfounded, look shocked. What exactly did did he saw?!...

Daisuke fidgeted under the tremendous dark aura. This was unmistakably a yokai. No... Its was two different ones... And the highest levels too! "Duck!". All three of them ducked under the nearest tree inside the shrine. Suddenly, waves of clear water surrounded them. In the middle of it, Himuro looked pale. They had captured Himuro, draining his energy.

"Himuro!". Daisuke ran with a katana ( Katana: ancient sword for Japanese. Basically what the samurais wore) ready for slashing. "What is your command Daisuke san?", a ominous voice spoke softly. 'A familiar?!'. The blonde boy was shocked. Not many exorcists can tame a wild yokai/god as a familiar. He might like this guy!

Suddenly, without warning, a slim stream entangled Masaki in their warm but slippery wave. "Um... I'm still here...", a weak voice managed to speak. "Masaki", a strong but calm voice said, "Who is this boy. Also Takeshi, why aren't you returning to us?". Both boys turned dark all of a sudden.

Daisuke's POV

Huh? Who is this guy? Or is it a girl? I feel so at peace... Wait. NO! I... "Daiuske/Kagami-kun!", both males yelled at the same time," Use a talisman! Hurry!". Right! A talisman!

Normal POV

"On sama wakate tokotasu ikate usuyou kiete!", Daisuke chanted rapidly while doing some hand signs. One talisman took form of a phoenix. It flew around, spouting flames at all sides. The other quickly got stuck on Himuro and Masaki's clothes, making a barrier. 'OH~ So he can do that huh?'. When they thought they could relax (Because the waves started to evaporate), a wave made a attempt to grab Daiusuke. While trying to dodge, a poisonous flower had made a cut on his upper arm. It had paralyzed him.

Daisuke shit his eyes, prepared for anything that would hurt him. He couldn't feel anything. He waited another 3 seconds. Nothing. He slowly opened his eyes. The boy was shocked. He saw a ryuu (Japanese dragon) protecting him. The wave dried up, making the two boys who were traped in the hands of the waves fell down. Masaki caught Himuro though.

"By the way, my name's Kise Takeshi. Nice to meet you!", the blonde (a.k.a Takeshi) smiled when he turned to look at him. Daisuke didn't care anymore. He fainted. The only thing he remembers was a dark vide tide in the back of the shrine...


	4. Chapter 4

Aomine Nakamura:

*A guy in the middle of masculine and handsome

*Very tan with a tiny hint of white skin.

*Entrancing dark ocean blue eyes.

*Long night sky blue hair.

*A fox demon.

*Ancestor of Aomine Daiki

*Charming voice

Something like this:

but with long hair. But with this guy:

Kagami Daisuke:

*A guy with white/tan skin.

*Has fiery red and brown dual hair color.

*Mesmerizing strong but kind red eyes

*A exorcist

*Is a outcast of the family because he can bind/ command both gods and demons. Not that they mind it. They just use it for their own ambitions.

*Ancestor of Kagami Taiga

*Super long hair

Something like this:

but with this guy

Murasakibara Jun:

*Very tall man

*Hair color is violet

*Is actually a zennyo ryuo (rain-god dragon in Japanese mythology

*Eyes is calming (but menacing at the same time when angry) purple

*Whitish tan skin color

*Often bets with Akashi ( Masaru) and often looses. To be percise, he has 0.5% of winning. The other 99.5 is for Masaru. It often involves to do mischief/calamity on the world. Sometimes its find something interesting to play with. Mainly shogi players. Or

just to wander around in a certain area for a certain amount of time.

*Ancestor of Murasakibara Jun

Like this but with this guy

Himuro Raiden

*Beautiful guy, often mistaken as a girl because of his beauty and because of his long hair

*Almost perfect pale skin

*Eyes has a mixture of light green and grey

*Beautiful raven hair

*Considered as a brother to Daisuke. In reality: they are not related. Kagami loveshim like a brother. Raiden loves Daisuke more than that.

*Is a hakuja no myojin ( a white serpent god). Has not tell Daisuke

*Ancestor of Himuro Tatsuya

Kind of like this but with him

Midorima Arashi:

*Is a tengu (A wise bird-like demon. In this case, half human half tengu)

*Tree leaf hair color with a hint of dark green  
*Beautiful emerald forest eyes  
*Just-a-bit-tan skin and white  
*Is very smart. He plays with Akashi Masaru.  
*Ancestor of Midorima Shintaro

Kind of like this but with him

Akashi Masaru

*A light red + dark fuchsia hair color  
*Perfect sunset eye color  
*First of, _super_ smart

*Right hand/counselor of the human king  
*Loves shogi  
*Ancestor of Akashi Seijiro

*Pale skin

Kind of like this but with him

Kise Takeshi:  
*Light blonde hair. Has a small tint of yellow.

*Heart-warming/relaxing brownish/yellow eyes.

*Pale skin

*Can copy various thing like crafts, techniques, etc.

*Is a ryuu (dragon)

*Ancestor of Kise Ryota

Something like this but with him

Kuroko Masaki  
*Pale skin. Almost close to white.  
*Has a poker face. Has attitude of a very stoic person  
*Doesn't often show emotions unless its really surprising  
*Has strategies for almost every single calamity.  
*Sky blue hair  
*Clear, shallow ocean eyes

*Is a Binzuru-Sonja (God of curing illness and good vision. I also want to add a power of a very low presence, can talk to the dead, and change the dead through experiences.  
*Ancestor of Kuroko Tetsuya

Something like this but with him


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daisuke woke up in a dark cavern, barely visible by a light; bouncing into his eyes from the clear lake in the cavern. Where was he? "I see that you are awake", a melodious and charming voice said, "Ops. Be careful.". Daisuke had almost fell into the clear lake. "Who are you?". Daisuke tried to sit up, but failed. Then, seeing that he/she didn't answer back, he asked another question. "Why am I tied up? What happened? ".

He started to stand up. He immediately sat down again. His ribs hurt. That also includes his head, which was pounding. "You are right now in our lair you moron nanodayo". Daisuke flinched. He turned around to see, just _who_ was talking to him. He was surprised to see a beautiful man, with green hair and eyes. Entrancing, charming green emerald eyes. "Shut up.", Daisuke muttered. Instantly, he felt a cold glare. It was the red head.

"I see you are ignoring me", the voice said. There was a threat but there was a hint of soft admiration while saying it. Daisuke shuddered.

Daisuke POV

"Achoo! ". *sniff* *sniff* Man its cold! Do they have a giant iceberg in here? "Bless you". So sorry. Not responding. "Hey. It's bad manners not to thank somebody you know?". Yeah? Well, like **_hell_** I would do it. Um hello?! You got someone kidnapped and you asked him/her to thank you?! That's super sick. Huh? "Hey. Are you listening to me? Hey. Hey!". Huh? Why... Am I so sleepy...

Normal POV

And so Daisuke fell asleep. The 2 yokai had looked at this human with a slight smile. "We should put him a blanket shouldn't we Arashi.". "I know Masaru". Masaru dived into the clear lake while Arashi flew up to his palace. They returned shortly after, Masaru with a comfy pillow and Arashi with a warm blanket. When they adjusted the pillow and blanket, Daisuke had curled into a ball. He was sleeping sounding.

The 2 demons were staring at him at least 3 full minutes before they returned to their respective homes. All of a sudden, there was a bright light surrounding him. "Is this him?". "No way! Him? Awesome!". "Wakamatsu, shut up". "I'm sorry Imayoshi-san! It's my fault!". Daisuke slowly opened his eyes. "Oh! He's waking up!.". He was shocked. What he saw shocked him the most. He saw a group of people. Male. With entrancing white wings. "Ah". The one with greenish black hair and attractive black eyes smiled warmly while saying this. He flew closer to Daisuke. The guy stroked Daisuke's cheek softly. Daisuke whimpered.

"Does it hurt? What happened?". A slightly tan + a yellowish-whitish haired and warm brown eyes came next to him in a instant. "Please don't scare him Wakamatsu-san. Remember. He _is_ our fiance after all.". Strangely enough, this one seemed calm and collective with his light brown hair and milk chocolate brown eyes. But... That was at first. A fish had sprung up and splashed into the river. He immediately ducked and was shaking all over.

Daisuke POV

So he's the one that apologized huh? Hm... The last guy...

Normal POV

Daisuke was staring at them warily. The guy Daisuke was staring the most was the last one. He looked away. The guy had very dark chocolate brown with light black eyes. Then, suddenly, they heard steps coming near them. "We will get you later. Until then...", the group of people came closer. "My name is Imayoshi Takumi", the first guy said. The one with greenish black hair and attractive black eyes. He gave a small peck on Daisuke's cheek. He stood behind him.

"And so my name is Wakamatsu Susumu", the man that was slightly tan + a yellowish-whitish haired and warm brown eyes murmured. He gave a small hello bow and went behind him at the left side. "Good morning Daisuke-san. My name is Sakura Yuji", the gentleman with light brown hair and milk chocolate brown eyes politely spoke. "So... Last for best. My name is Susa Yukio.". He made a almost unnoticeable smile. Almost.

"Who are you?". The group of angels flinched. They didn't felt his presence at all. "We are going to take him.", Takumi sighed. Isn't that obvious? "We won't let you.", Masaru intimidated. "We?", Susumu asked. He was making a skeptical face. "Yes. _We._ ". Susumu almost had a heart attack. A tengu had appeared behind him. "Um...". Yuji was worried. Daisuke's color was getting paler by the minute. "Hey!". Yukio was generally calm, but in this case, he wasn't.

Daisuke POV

Ugh... I feel like I'm going to faint. When I squinted, I saw the 2 yokai. I couldn't hold it back anymore. Its so cold... Aren't they cold...?

Normal POV

"What is it/What is it Yukio?", the both groups of angels and yokai exclaimed while asking at the same time. "His face is getting paler by the minute!". Everyone was surprised, once again. The shy Yuji never yelled. Even the yokai knew that. "The cold is affecting him! We need to get him to rest in a warm place!". Yuji was angry? No. He was X 1000 angry. How dare the 2 yokai harm their precious fiance. The tengu went up where Daisuke was. Yuji was staring at the tengu to verify if he should let him touch his.. I mean _their_ fiance. Since Daisuke was getting hotter, he let him touvh his forehead. Daisuke was burning up.

"Masaru...". He turned to look at his ambiko friend. "Arashi, what is it? Is it serious?". -"The tengu didn't say anything. Masaru widened his eyes. "Can you-". The ambiko was interrupted by a demon fox. "Hey! Give back my Daisuke!". "HUH?!". All the demons/angels except the demon fox was nonplussed. While all this was happening, there was a explosion. A god and a dragon fell down. "Give us back our Kagami-kun!". ' _woah! First name basis already?!'_ everyone thought.

"HEY!". The group of angels shouted. Everyone put their attention on them. "Let's do this fighting later! Daisuke's fever is getting worse!", Takumi shouted. As if proving the point, Daisuke was coughing. A lot. Suddenly, a person said:" Takeshi, Masaki! Get Daisuke to my shrine! We will heal him there. The rest come with me!".

So... They quickly took Daisuke, went to the shrine the person was talking about, put out a bed made out of thick blankets, put Daisuke in the bed, covered him up with a blanket, put a wet towel on his forehead and went outside where the pond was located.

Himuro sighed. " I need to talk to you about something..."...

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Since I don't know how the fanfictions work, i will update in Archive Our Own website. The story is the same. If you are wondering why I wasn't updating, its because its updating in Archive Our Own. I'm very sorry.


End file.
